This invention relates to a moving bolster arrangement for a three-column type transfer press.
In a conventional moving bolster arrangement of the type specified above, each bolster has an electric cable extending from respective cable reels mounted independently on the bed so that when two sets of left-hand moving bolsters move into the press room while two sets of right-hand moving bolsters are allowed to park outside the press, one of the left-hand moving bolsters cannot move into the press room because the electric cable of one of the right-hand moving bolsters interferes therewith.
Therefore, in the conventional bolster arrangement, the electric cables of one of the right-hand moving bolster and one of the left-hand moving bolster each has disconnectable plug socket thereon, and as occasion demands, the plug sockets are connected or disconnected to enable the advancement of the left-hand and right-hand moving bolsters.
However, such socket connecting and disconnecting operations require much labour and accompany a danger because of handling of electric cables per se, and at the same time, such operations are time-consuming and against the concept of quick die change system.